Trill
This article is about the Trill species. For information about the Trill homeworld, see Trill (planet). The Trill are a humanoid species native to the planet Trill. A small proportion of the Trill population co-exists with a sentient symbiotic organism known as a symbiont inside their bodies. The resulting joined Trill have personalities which are a synthesis of the two beings including the memories, and to some extent the personalites, of the previous hosts of the symbiont. The joined nature of the Trill seems to not have been a widely known fact in 2367. :The question of Trill Federation membership is debated. See: Talk:Trill Physiology The Trill are distinguished by two rows of spots going down each side of their body, from head to toe. One of the main neurotransmitters in the Trill brain is isoboromine (DS9: "Equilibrium"). Joined Trill are also extremely allergic to insect bites; the biochemical connections between the host and symbiont can not tolerate the reaction caused by the insect's venom. (DS9: "The Siege") One Trill peculiarity is that they are known for having cold hands. (DS9: "A Man Alone") The few Trill that are given a symbiont are typically joined in their early to mid-twenties. The physical process of being joined is irreversible. Once joined, the host and symbiont are dependant on each other. If the symbiont is removed the host will die, even if they are otherwise healthy. The symbiont will die within hours if not transplanted to another host. (TNG: "The Host"; DS9: "Dax", "Invasive Procedures") Society Despite the relatively unusual nature of being a joined species, that aspect of their culture was widely unknown until 2367 when the Odan symbiont had to be given a new host during the middle of tense negotiations on Peliar Zel. Such a public example of the dual nature of the Trill brought to the forefront what had previously been a very private matter to Trill for several millenia. (TNG: "The Host") In contrast to the greater revelation of their nature, the Trill are not a secretive species. To them, the joined nature their culture is normal and not something they would think to comment on without prompting. Indeed, joined Trill can be seen as particularly genial and many have served the Federation as distinguished ambassadors, including Odan and Dax Joining On average, only 300 symbionts are available for hosting each year. Because there are many more humanoid Trill than symbionts, prospective hosts are weeded out by a demanding selection procedure, overseen by the Symbiosis Commission. (DS9: "Equilibrium") The competition for the few symbionts is fierce and attracts the brightest and most highly motivated of Trill society. Often the would-be hosts excel in their chosen fields and it is not uncommon for them to hold several degrees or distinctions prior to their joining. Prospective hosts may eventually become initiates under the supervision of a field docent, a joined Trill who evaluates the prospective host's suitability for joining and makes a recommendation to the Commission. A negative recommendation usually means the initiate is cut from the joining program. (DS9: "Playing God") Common knowledge in Trill society dictates that only 1 in 1000 trill make acceptable hosts; in fact, this figure is vastly inflated, and is closer to 1 in 2, but the myth is perpetuated very carefully in order to avoid the widespread chaos which would arise if the information were made public. (DS9: "Equilibrium") Unless the joined Trill objects, a prospective host may request a specific symbiont. If a host is weak, the personality of the symbiont will overwhelm it. The joined Trill has several tools at their disposal for dealing with various aspects of their previous hosts. The ceremony of Zhian'tara allows a current host to divest the symbiont of all memories of previous hosts, which are temporarily hosted in volunteers. The ceremony creates a chance for closure by having the new host direct the previous hosts directly as a means of distinguishing their voices and cementing the sense of finality of its latest transition. Similary, the Rite of Emergence can focus the voice of a single previous host among the memories of the other, allowing for a more direct converse in times of need for the current host. (DS9: "Invasive Procedures," "Facets," "Field of Fire) Trills don't look for romance the way humans do. They consider it quite a nuisance and view it as a weakness of the young. Although a Trill host may have romantic feelings on occasion, it is the symbiont's wish to live on a higher plane and to try to rise above those sorts of temptations. (DS9: "A Man Alone") In fact, Trill law forbids reassociation between subsequent hosts of joined persons who were romantically involved. Trills who are found guilty of reassociation are expelled from Trill society, and their symbionts die with their current host. (DS9: "Rejoined") Ships and Technology * Trill diagnostic tool * Trill piano * Trill transport People *List of Trill Appearances * TNG: ** "The Host" * Star Trek Movies: ** Star Trek: Insurrection * Deep Space Nine: * VOY: ** "Author, Author" Background It is not know when Trill and Humans first made contact but Emony Dax is known to have visited Earth in the mid 23rd Century. Travis Mayweather mentions having visited Trillius Prime, but it is not made explicitly clear if this is the same planet as the Trill homeworld. donning the Trill makeup featured in TNG.]] The Trill hosts seen in "The Host" featured a different make-up style than the more common spots seen on Deep Space Nine. The reasons were purely cosmetic and the writers of DS9 were aware of the contradiction, but no canon explanation has ever been offered. However the disparity between Trills seen on TNG and the later Trills goes beyond makeup. "The Host" seemed to make it clear that the symbiont was dominant (in fact, the symbiont is referred to as a parasite on more than one occasion), and that the host was merely a body with no influence over the joined entity. Odan was apparently unable to safely use the transporter while Dax used it often with no trouble at all. And Odan was ready to pick up where he/she and Crusher had left off despite the Trill taboo against reassociation. Perhaps Odan and other Trill like him represent either a sub-species of Trill or maybe even a different race altogether. Apocrypha The non-canon DS9 novel Unity suggests a link between the Trill Symbionts and the alien parasites seen in "Conspiracy" (TNG). Category:Species Trill de:Trill